Full Circle
by RaDiKaL
Summary: Two long time friends share a meal together... in more ways than one. LEMON, M/F
1. Dinner and a Dance

**FULL CIRCLE**  
_Two long time friends share a meal together... in more ways than one. LEMON, M/F_

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers is owned by Saban again. No profit made here folks!  
_

_

* * *

_~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeth Delgado is a very low maintenance woman. Maybe it had to do with her past, as a child living homeless on the streets. Perhaps that experience humbled her and allowed her the pleasure of enjoying the simple things in life. Simple things such as a night off from work and having dinner with a friend, a dinner consisting of home cooked mac and cheese, a slab of well done cooked steak with A1 sause and as much sweet tea than one should be allowed to have.

"Jack, this is delicious," Z states, her mouth full of the cheesy delight. "Since when did you become such a good cook?"

"Well, one manages to pick up some tricks here and there," Jack chuckles as he pours both himself and his old partner in-crime large glasses of the sweet tea that he brewed. "Especially since I'm not running around in red spandex and fighting space criminals anymore."

"This is really good," Z repeats. "Much better that that replicated processed food at the Delta Base," Z uses her knife and fork to slice a nice sized chuck of the steak off and pop it in her mouth after dipping it in the steak sauce. "Hmmm, this is good eating."

"Well I am glad you approve," Jack smiles as he takes a swat opposite side of her across his small dinner table. "Shame that Sam couldn't join us this evening."

"Yeah," Z agrees. "Sky has been working him hard. Since Sam is supposed to grow up and become the Omega Ranger, Sky is pushing him to become the best. A little to much if you ask me."

"You should say something," Jack remarks after taking a swallow of his own tea.

"I have," Z sits back in het seat. "Commander Sky," Z mutters sarcastically as she wiggles her fingers aside her head. "Has informed me that I am not his legal guardian. He is a ward of SPD, not mine. Therefore I have no say in the way he shall be taught."

"He's become a jerk, huh," Jack states. "Letting the rank of Commander get to his head."

"He's a prick," Z sighs. "Its not the same B-Squad. Not since you left. "You know that Bridge is Red Ranger now, right?"

"Yeah," Jack snickers. "Boom told me at our last poker game. The one you missed, last month."

"What can I say? Work," Z shrugs. She takes a sip of her tea and leans back into her seat. Her tight yellow t-shirt rides up her middle from the action. "I need a vacation."

"You? Vacation," Jack drops his fork and laughs. "Miss Workaholic? That'd be the day."

"I'm serious," Z kicks him underneath the table playfully.

"Okay. Let's say you would go on vacation. What would you do? Where would you go?"

"If I could eat like this everyday, I'd never leave this house," Z admits as she looks around. "Its real cozy here. Very homey."

"That's what I was hoping for when I found this place," Jack tells her. "Someplace to call home. Never had a home... until now."

"Yeah," Z nods. "Living in the dorms on the Base can't beat this," Z looks back up to Jack. "Kind of a big place to have all by yourself. What happened between you and Ally? You dot talk about her much anymore."

"Ah... things just didn't workout," Jack sighs. "She just didn't understand. Why I am so dedicated to helping the streets. Our perspectives were radically different. She's a real sweetheart and all... but she comes from wealth... she doesn't get it. She doesn't understand."

"Yeah, I know," Z remarks. "The same can be said for Sky and Sydney. Those two were born with a silver... make that gold, spoon in their mouths. Bridge and Boom are more understanding."

The two continue eating their meal, making small talk. Z practically squeals in delight as Jack unveils their dessert as he brings it from the refrigerator. "Banana Pudding! Jack, if I didn't know better, I'd think that you were trying to woo me."

The former Red Ranger laughs out loud as he places the bowl onto the table, followed by two small desert dishes. "What would you say if I were?"

"I'd say that you were doing a magnificent job," Z grins as she takes z clean spoon and dips her out a nice sized serving. "You are practically marriage material babe."

"I aim to please," Jack follows her lead, and dips himself a serving. "Remind me to make a doggie-bag for Sam later."

"He'll appreciate it," Z takes a quick bite before continuing. "He was really looking toward to coming tonight."

"I had promised to show him a few techniques the last time I ran into him," Jack tells her. "Just a little something to mix it up a bit. That standard SPD Defense Course is rather... stagnate. I noticed that his future counterpart fought very similar to myself. Made me wonder if I played a bigger role in raising him in the future that he came from."

"He didn't speak much about his time-line," Z licks her spoon. "Just that B-Squad lost against Devastation and Shorty. I wonder what our future selves were like. Or if were even alive."

"We were," Jack exclaims. "I got that much from Omega. At least Boom, Kay, Bridge, you and I were. Sky and Cruger was killed and Syd was MIA."

"Bummer," Z frowns as she lets her mind wander for a moment, thinking of how her life would have went if it weren't for Omega. "Okay, changing subject. What have you been up to lately? Business still good?"

"Better than I thought," Jack tells her. "I guess being a former Red Ranger pulls more weight than I thought."

"You are thought very highly of throughout the Delta Base," Z tells him. "You lead us to victory over Gruumm."

"Cruger defeated Gruumm."

"Okay then, the A-Squad," Z corrects herself. "They were stronger. More experienced. It took our SWAT hardware to even have a fight chance against them. Everyone knows that you took down Charlie. I've seen her file. Believe me Jack... she was the best."

"Yeah, yeah," Jack dismisses the thought. "Former Ranger or not, it's been real smooth getting permits from the city. Real soon construction on the orphanage will commence, then it will be a small matter of getting some hired help. Caregivers and such."

"Any time you need a hand, let me know."

"Don't worry yourself," Jack tells her. "You followed behind me for years on the streets. You are part of something bigger. I'm not going to trouble you especially when you have a lot more responsibilities now."

"We've been friends for a long time. You took care of me and looked out for me when I had no one else. I owe you a lot."

"No you don't," Jack replies. "I was only doing what should have been done. What I wanted to do," Jack reaches across the table and takes her hand into his own. "Remember how we met?"

"Yeah," Z reminisces. "I was drenched. It has been raining for days. I was being chased through some alleyway by some market vendor for stealing some food. You phased through the wall and scared him senseless."

"Then you took off again," Jack chuckles. "I looked for you for days..."

"Only to have me stalking you for then entire time," Z laughs. "I remember thinking, 'finally, there is someone like me. I'm not alone.'"

"After you finally got the nerve to reveal yourself tome again, that was it. The best damn partnership one could ever imagine was born. Not gonna lie... sometimes I miss those old days. Not being homeless and hungry all the time, mind you. Just you and me..."

"Under the stars..."

"The adventure."

"The rush."

"The fun."

"Those were crazy times," Z admits. "Despite our situation, I wouldn't have traded them for the world."

"Me either," Jack takes another bite out of snack. He runs the spoon alongside of the bowl cleaning off the rest of the pudding. "Gosh I'm stuffed!"

"I hear ya. Me too. So, what's next?"

"Dunno. What do you have in mind?"

Z shrugs. "Hmm. Come on, let's do your dishes."

"I have a dishwasher, you know," Jack smirks as he leans back in his seat, placing his hands behind his head.

"I see," Z laughs as she glances toward his spacious kitchen. "Humor me. I'm in no mood to go back to the Delta Base tonight." She stands and begins to gather the dishes only to have Jack stand and stop her.

"Z stop," Jack takes the dishes from her. "You're my guest."

"You fed me dinner," Z counters. "The least I can do..."

"Least you can do," Jack places them in the sink. "Is relax," he turns and grabs her by the shoulders and walks her to the living room. "Chill. You can stay as long as want. Mi casa is your casa. I'll put some music on. I know how much you love those old R&B tracks from the nineties."

"Yeah? What do you have?"

"Probably everything," Jack admits as he pushes her back onto the sofa and then walks over to his digital player atop of his television. "I got an account with that online music distributor. So many downloads a month for thirty bucks."Jack grabs the remote and tosses it to Z. "Its all yours. You and your music."

"You know you love it," Z blows him a kiss as she kicks her shoes off and brings her legs up onto the sofa. She begins to surf through the listing of songs until she finds one she likes. "Oh, oh! I love this one," she sits up and points the remote toward the player.

"This one, eh," Jack smirks after listening to the lyrics after a few moments. "Yeah, this one is real old, nineties era."

"R Kelly," Z exclaims. "Earlier nineties. Like... nineteen-ninety four. This song is kinda freaky."

"What do you know about freaking?"

"Enough," teases as she stands from the couch. "Come on, dance with me!"

Chuckling, Jack glides across the carpet up to Z. She raises her arms as she begins to sway along with the beat. The two close the gap between them, and continue dancing. Dancing, although it was something Z loved to do, it was also a necessity on some nights while she lived with Jack on the streets. They would find an abandoned warehouse, light a fire somehow and dance to keep warm. It may have been one if the only things that either of the two may have had any control over in their lives before SPD.

Z turns her back to Jack's chest and begins to grind on him. The former Red Ranger wraps his arms around her middle, as he sways his hips to meet her halfway. Years ago, nothing would have been thought of between the two, dancing as they were. Years ago, it was a way of survival. Now, neither of the two is homeless, cold or starving.

Now, they are no longer children.

Jack tries to smoother any thoughts that are arising from the touch of Z's smooth skin, or the feel of her buttock grinding upon his front through the next three songs. And while try as he may, it is a battle he will lose. He lowers his face close to the back of her head and inhales, taking in the scent of her shampoo. He smiles as he takes in the scent. Tropical. Wild.

Just like Z.

As for Z, she is in a state similar to Jack. Her mind goes numb as she feels him hardening against her rear through their jeans. There was another reason why she followed Jack for years. It is true that he played the role of a protector, even an older brother at times. She loved him. The feelings that she had for him then are as strong as they ever been as of now. She had always craved his attention, hoping that he would find her desirable. She smirks as the song comes to an end, and a slow one begins to play. She turns around in his embrace and slides her arms around his neck, tossing caution to the wind.

"That for me," Z chirps as she presses her hips forward, sending both a shiver up both their spines.

"I... I wish you hadn't done that," Jack closes the gap between the two by resting his forehead against hers.

"You started it," Z giggles. "I felt you get hard against my butt as we danced. You like my butt Jack," Z decides to hell with caution. She is going to take what she always wanted as she runs her tongue over Jack's bottom lip. "Huh, Papi?"

"Z," Jack growls. "Girl, you don't know what you are starting." The two are still dancing softly, moving with the slowly melody.

"I do," Z tells him. "Something that I wanted forever..." Z steals a quick kiss from his lips, only to leave a burning, growing desire from the both of them. Jack's hands slide down her backside and hips to firmly grab onto her butt. From the motion, Z raises a leg and wraps it around Jack's waist. A fog strides with both of their minds as an insatiable hungry for each other builds up within them. Z slides her hands underneath Jack's shirt as the dreaded haired man lowers his head down to her level to capture her lips once more.

They slowly back towards the couch where they collapse upon, their hands eagerly exploring the others body. Jack raises his arms, allowing Z to pull his shirt over his shoulders, all the while with Jack's hands behind her, unfastening her bra beneath her shirt, allowing it to drop down between them.

Z pushes Jack down the length of the couch and straddles him. Her fingers trail along the edge of Jacks pants until they begin to unfasten his belt. Jack has Z's shirt bunched up where her navel is exposed.

"Oh God Jack," Z moans as she begins to kiss his chest, making her way down his abdominal once she pulls his shirt off and tosses it across the room. "I've... wanted... you... for so long," she is able go say between kisses. "Since... we were kids..."

Jacks eyes snap open as those words finally hit home. Every memory of them comes crashing down at once. The promises of always protecting her, to make sure that she would always be protected and never taken advantage of. And where does he find himself now; only three thin articles of clothing between himself and Z.

Sensing his sudden change and the tension claiming him, Z pulls back. "Jack… what's wrong?"

"This… this is wrong," Jack sits up, slightly pushing her back. "We… we're friends. We've been best friends for years…"

"Yeah... and," Z asks as she sits back. She brushes her shirt back down her navel. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I can't do this," Jack growls as he stands to his feet. He runs his hands through his dreads. "I can't take advantage of you…"

"You wont be taking advantage of me," Z follows him, standing to her feet as well. "I want this!"

"I promised you years ago that I would take care of you, keep you protected from harm! That included me!"

"A child's promise Jack," Z cries out. "From one child to another. We aren't kids anymore babe, we're adults now! I know what I want, and I could defiantly tell that you want me too!"

"I… think we should call it a night Z," Jack sighs as he turns around. "Maybe you should go."

"Jack," Z places a hand on his shoulder, leaning onto his backside. Her throat tightens and her eyes begin to burn from the rejection. "Oh… okay. I'll go…"

"I'm sorry I let this go to far…"

"No… I instigated. I'm the one who should apologize," Z slowly turns back to the couch. She bends over and grabs her sneakers and her bra off the floor. "I'm sorry I tried pressuring you…"

"No you don't. I allowed you to…" Jack turns to her. "Z, this isn't about you. Believe me… there is no one in this world I care about more than you. But this… this…"

"Is wrong," Z finishes for him. She turns and looks back at him with sad eyes as she stuffs her bra into her jeans pocket, making it bulk out slightly. She sits back at the table and slides her feet back into her shoes. "Is it because you only see me as a sister?"

"Z…" Jack walks over to the table. "Listen…"

"No, I get it," Z turns her head as she stands to her feet once more. "You feel obligated. You said so yourself… all from a promise you made to me when we were kids. I can't help how I feel Jack… how I've always felt," Z grabs her purse and crosses the kitchen and makes her way to his apartments door. Jack watches her as she comes to a stop, as she reaches for the door handle.

"I really don't want to go…" Z looks back toward Jack, her eyes pleading.

"I don't want you to either," Jack walks toward her, his mind set. Z drops her purse and darts back to Jack, leaping into his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. His hands cup her buttock, as their lips return to battling with each other for dominance. Jack backs into a wall, still holding onto her. His right hand runs underneath her shirt and cups her right breast, earning a loud gasp from Z. Still carrying her, he heads toward his bedroom. Kicking the door open he crosses the room and places her on to his mattress. Already kicking her shoes off once more, Z returns her attention back to his pants, unfastening them.

Jack reaches down to her yellow shirt and begins to pull it up. Releasing his jeans long enough to raise her arms for him, Z sits back onto the bed, bare-chested. Jack leans down on top of her as the two continue to kiss. Her hands caressing his backside, and slowly tugging down on his jeans, while he caresses and gently squeezes her breasts. A single lamp illuminates the room up for the two, allowing them to gaze onto the other in the dim light.

"Godm look at you. You are so sexy," Jack tells her as he moves his lips down to her neck. His hands trail down her middle and begin to unfasten her jeans. Z helps him by lifting her butt up, allowing him to pull the material down past her hips and knees, her undergarments in tow as well.

"No, you are," Z runs a hand down his exposed chest, her fingers trailing down his abs. She reaches down into his pants and grabs his fully hardened member and pulls it free of its confines. "Holy shit...," Z slides her hand down his length. It's warm to the touch and she can feel it throbbing in her hand with anticipation as she gently begins to pump him. "You're big."

"Getting cold feet," Jack asks, still allowing her the chance to back out if she wanted.

"Not a chance," Z slowly begins to pump her hand on his organ. She had spent many years fantasizing this moment. There is no chance that she is going to let cold feet ruin this for her. She takes her eyes away from his length to gaze into his eyes. She can see his desire for her, and her own mirrored in his eyes. She leans back onto his bed, pulling him down on top of her. She spreads her legs and wraps them around Jack's waist. He places his hands on her waist, caressing her sides as his hardened member lies atop of her dripping wet mound. She returns her left hand back down to his member and begins to stroke him once more.

"Can't get enough of me, huh?"

"No, no I can't," Z breathes in, her breasts bouncing lightly from her quickly inhaling from a sudden spasm she felt in her palm. "You are so hot. I want you inside me now…"

"Yeah, I know. But I am going to take my time in devouring you," Jack lowers his head down toward her breasts. He moves to one and pops a rosy colored nipple into his mouth, suckling it. Z arches her back, moaning in pleasure. She releases his member and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. With one hand, Jack slides it down between her legs and cups her sex, feeling both her heat and moisture, heating his hand. He slowly massages the tender folds as he continues suckling her.

"Oh God Jack, oh God…" Z gasps, her eyes clenched shut just as tightly as he legs do, trapping Jack's palm in her love nest. "Oh babe…" she continues moaning as Jack turns his attention to the other neglected breast, giving it the same attention that he gave to the other one. After a while, he begins to trail kisses up her chest and neck, before capturing her lips with his own. Their tongues battle the other for dominance, Z being the more aggressive one of the two.

"No more… no more teasing," she tells him as she lightly pulls away. "I want you to fuck me now!"

"You don't want to take our time," Jack chuckles. "Believe me, I can make you feel real good…"

"Make love to me later," Z tells him forcefully as she grabs a handful of his dreadlocks and pulls him closer, their lips just faintly touching. "Fuck me… now!"

"Well, when you talk like that, how can I refuse," Jack kisses her as he takes his hardened length into hand and positions himself at her entrance. Z bites her lip as the head of his cock presses onto her lower lips, opening her most private entrance. Jack can feel her heat, as well as her wetness, which makes him shudder lightly in anticipation. Jack slowly looks up, making eye contact with her as he quickly thrusts inwardly, claiming her as his own.

Z's legs tighten around his waist, and her hands dig into his back. Jack realizes from her trembling and the sharp gasp the emitted, that only moments earlier, she was a virgin. "Z… why didn't you tell me…"

"It'll pass…" Z's eyes are clenched shut for a few moments as she wills the pain away. "I love you Jack. I saved it for you…"

Jack raises a hand and runs it through her dark brown locks. She opens her eyes and gazes into his as she leans into his palm. "I'm glad you waited Z… I love you too. I've always have," Jack begins to move slowly, allowing her body to begin to adjust to the length inside of her. He had not buried himself in her entirely, not yet.

"I love you too, ah! Oh God," Z hisses as she feels Jack's member retract and slowly begin to piston into her as he motions his hips back and forth, allowing her once virgin walls to adjust to him. As she had always known, the pain from being deflowered quickly passed, as she starts to feel much, much better. Jack repositions himself as he leans over her, his hands now under her shoulders, allowing himself to bury more of his length into her. Z slides her hands down his backside, her fingers trailing down his muscles just so lightly.

"You are so tight," Jack tells her, his eyes never leaving her face as her expression twists into pleasure. "So wet…"

"Ah, oh God, oh God," Z arch's her back as Jack increases his speed. Her hands slide off his back and grip roughly onto the sheets beneath her. She opens her eyes and she gazes into Jack's own chocolate brown gaze. She finds herself captivated, not wanting to look away, taking in his emotions as her very own out pour, just as easily as her arousal moistened her panties earlier.

Between the two of them, a lifetime of memories floods their senses. From their days on the streets, sharing a bed together if only to share each others warmth on those long and cold nights. The days they spent hungry, half clothed and dirty, with only each other for comfort. And now, their long time friendship, progressed into sometime more, as if planned by some greater deity, has come full circle. This knowledge only makes the ordeal more erotic, more emotional than it already was.

"Kiss me, please," Z leans up to Jack, her lips grazing the bottom of his chin. Licking his lips, Jack first pulls back and unhinges her legs from around his waist. He then slides backwards and removes himself completely, earning a disapproving moan from Z.

"Where are you," before Z can finish, she gasps as Jack raises her legs up with both his arms, as if placing her in a mid-sit up. Now with her ankles resting on his shoulders and her butt in the air, Jack reenters her. From this positioning, Z's eyes widen as she feels him going deeper, touching further inside her than before. She watches as his dark brown organ disappears into her own pink flesh. Her pussy lips spread open, stretching to fully accept Jack's length and width. She tosses her head back onto the pillow, her dark brown hair spills out onto the fabric like silk as Jack fills her completely, burying his cock completely into her until his sack slaps against her bottom. "AH! OH GOD, OH GOD…"

"Come here," Jack leans forward and captures her lips with his own once more. Z wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, as if she could meld their bodies together as one. As her eyes close, she can feel this lighter than air feeling growing deep within her womb, as if she were riding a roller-coaster, about to take a dip downward, as Jack repeatably slams into her. With each move, he nearly retracts from her completely, only to then impale her with each downward movement.

Jack can feel her tightening around him, telling him all what he needs to know. That she is close, very close judging from her fingers digging into his sides. Later he will thank his lucky stars that Z doesn't wear her fingernails long. "Open your eyes Z," he tells her.

"I… I can't…" Z admits, as she is overwhelmed from the pleasure pouring through her mind and body.

"You can," Jack urges. "I want to look in your eyes as you cum. And you are going to cum," Jack slides his hands down her arms and slowly pushes them above her head. Her breasts continue swaying up and down with their body's motions. Z opens her eyes, but only faintly. She can see Jack through her blurred vision, taking in his own face. His teeth are gritted together, and his gaze, much like his penis, penetrating into her.

Z gasps loudly as the familiar rush of an orgasm fast approaching. She tenses and her fingers interline with Jack's, still being held above her head. Her legs turn rubbery as her mind explodes as she climaxes, her juices coating Jack's length as he stops momentary, to allow her to enjoy coming off her high.

"Jack…" Z breathes heavily. "Oh God, babe… thank you, oh God…"

"God you are so sexy," Jack kisses her forehead. "Your eyes… I wish you could have seen your eyes as you came."

"You… you didn't," Z notes after a moment. "You didn't cum?"

"I told you, we were going to be at this for a while. I'll get mine, don't you worry," Jack chuckles as he lies beside her. Z rests her sweaty head on Jack's equally sweaty chest. She wraps her arm around his waist and sighs in content. Jack runs a hand down her backside, sending a shiver throughout her. "You okay?"

"Yeah…"

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"It only hurt for a moment," Z acknowledges. "The first time always does... I think? But… I don't even remember how it felt… only what came after."

"I'm sorry that you even had to feel even that kind of pain."

"I'm not," Z kisses his chin, giggling as his stubble tickles her nose. "So... where do we go from here?"

"You can always take that time off you were talking about earlier," Jack suggests, grateful for the conversation. While he was certain that he could easily bring Z to another orgasm quickly, this allows him to take a break for the next round, to prolong their lovemaking. "We could take that vacation you were so bent on."

"I could stay here," she looks up at him as she draws circles on his chest with her finger, trying to keep her eyes away from his still hard member pressing up against her stomach, but failing as she looks back down toward the large, brown muscle, slick with her own juices. "We wouldn't have to go anywhere."

"If we did that, we probably wouldn't leave this bed."

"And that's a bad thing," Z chuckles as she rests her head once more against him. Jack wraps his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Not at all," he kisses her forehead. "You know... this changes a lot now. Between us."

"Not really," Z remarks. "I... I kinda always wanted this."

"Me too," Jack admits.

"How come we waited for so long," Z asks as she draws her knees up. She slides one of her tanned legs between Jacks. His slowly softening member pressed up against her belly, earning a slight giggle from her.

"Dunno," Jack shrugs. "Maybe we were both scared. We were homeless after all. What if we messed up and you got pregnant? How would two homeless teens manage that?"

"Beats me," Z admits. She shifts in Jacks arms, looking up at him again. "Speaking of which... we didn't use protection."

"You're right," Jack leans down and captures her lips. After a few minutes and the desire for air becomes to demanding, only then do they pull apart.

"You never answered my question," Z pokes his chest playfully.

"Oh? I thought that was my answer," Jack rolls onto his side, where they are now eye level with each other. "If you happen to get pregnant after tonight... well... we already consider each other family. Let's make it official."

"Heh," Z's face reddens. "The heck with a vacation, I'll take maternity leave."

"You and your jokes," Jack taps her nose. "This is serious stuff."

"I know," Z shifts closer to him. Jack pulls a sheet over them, covering their naked forms. "I'd love to have a baby with you. Think about it, little boy or girl with your ebony complexion, my hair and eyes..."

"Sounds like you thought of this once before," Jack chuckles.

"I have, I'm not gonna lie," Z admits. "I love you Jack. I don't want to be by no one else."

"I love you too. I'm sorry for trying to push you away earlier… I was… scared I guess," Jack then proceeds to straddle Z. She instinctively spreads her legs and wraps them around his waist as he hovers above her. Grinning, she asks.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like," Jack leans down and kisses her again as he feels himself hardening once more. "Making that baby."

Z gasps as she feels Jack enters her again, only this time with no resistance or pain. She leans back onto the pillows and allows Jack to return her to the level of ecstasy that he took her before. They continue the act for close to another hour, Z reaching two more orgasms before Jack finally reaching his own. As he spilled his seed deep into her womb, the two lifelong friends, now lovers, realize that this was meant to be. They were placed in each others lives not by chance, but by fate. One adventure has ended, while another one begins.

They have been brought full circle.

**~FIN~**

**

* * *

**

**Hmm. Leave me a review, kay?**

**RaDiKaL**


	2. Late Night

_Hmm. Never had plans to write a follow up. Sometimes they just write themselves, ya'know? Anyhoo..._

* * *

Elizabeth "Z" Delgado slowly pushed open the door to the apartment as quietly as possible without disturbing the owner. Normally throughout the week she remains at the Delta Base and on Fridays she heads to her weekend getaway, this place... her home away from home.

She notices that the place is totally surrounded by darkness, other than the light illuminating the walls from the outside street lamp. Taking her key out the door, she quickly, yet quietly, closes it behind her and locks it. She drops her weekend bag by the door and deposits her keys on the table close by and begins to cross the room, heading toward the bedroom. As she makes her trek, she begins undressing. By the time she enters the bedroom and deposits her jacket and jeans onto the back of a nearby chair underneath a rather large oak desk, she is standing is a loose red shirt and panties.

Peeling her socks off, she then crawls into the bed and snuggles up next to the other occupant upon the large bed. Her partner immediately reacts to the presence of the newcomer and gathers her into his bare arms.

"Hey babe, you're late," Jack Landors smiles at her, sleepily.

"Sorry for waking you," Z lays against his bare chest. "I was trying to be quiet."

"You know I'm a light sleeper," he yawns. "Besides, I wasn't fully asleep yet myself. I only laid down about twenty minutes ago."

"Why up so late," Z asks. "I hope you weren't waiting up for me..."

"Partially," Jack admits. "I was on the phone with Piggy and Ally. They are a few hours behind us on the East Coast."

Z turns and frowns in thought. "What are they doing on the East Coast?"

"They are at the capital," Jack explains. "Some Congressmen are trying to cut funds from several programs that directly benefit low income families, orphanages and at risk children. Ally comes from a pretty well off family. She's using her connections to... Hmm. What's the word for it?"

"Stir up trouble," Z suggests, earning a chuckle from her lover.

"Between Ally and Piggy, those Congressmen don't stand a chance."

"No doubt. I missed you," Z kisses his chin. "It's been a long week."

"Has it," Jack tightens his arms around her waist, his voice laced with concern.

"Probably not as long as yours," Z admits. "I know that you stay quite busy at your youth center. Those kids love them some 'Mister Landors'. You are quite the role model."

"Wasn't that bad," Jack nuzzles his face in her hair. "Besides, there are worse jobs I could be doing. At my youth center, I am making a difference."

"It wouldn't be you if you weren't helping others," Z smiles. "Speaking of jobs, Sky wanted me to ask a favor of you."

"Oh? What does the old worry wart want now," Jack grins. He can feel Z's chest jump against his as she tries to stifle her own laughter.

"Well, being the most popular Ranger amongst the youth, Sky would like you to come and speak to the E-Level Cadets," Z runs a hand down his muscular chest. "At the next open house. I think that he is a tad jealous that when people think of the Red Ranger, they think of you."

"He was Red Ranger," Jack shrugs. "And now he is commander of the Delta Base. Hell'va promotion if you ask me."

"So are you down for it?"

"Sure," Jack kisses her forehead. "I'm game."

"Figured you would be," Z snuggles closer. "Hey?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," Z turns and looks up at him. "Have I told you that lately?"

"Everyday," Jack lightly kisses her on the lips. Her mouth parts lightly, her tongue licking across Jack's top. "You know, I love you too. Both of you," Jack places a hand on her slightly protruding stomach. Z is only into her second month of her pregnancy.

"You know, in a few months I'm going to be disgusting," Z slides her hand down his chest, down to the edge of his boxers. "We won't be able to fool around until after a month or two after the baby is born."

"You are never disgusting," Jack tells her. "Besides, we could use the break. After all, you're the one who has the crazy sexual appetite."

"You know you love it," Z slides her hand down into his boxers, taking his growing member into her hand. "Besides babe, there are other... avenues available for us to use."

"Lemme guess... oral and anal?"

"You read my mind," Z grins against his lips as she slowly begins to stroke him to full hardness.

"Bridge is the mind reader," Jack gripes her firm butt, pulling her close. "If he ever read your mind, he'd be scarred for life."

Z chuckles as she leans onto her back, pulling Jack on top of her; her legs spreading open for him. Jacks member rests against her bare mound, her wetness anticipating the action soon to come.

"When did you remove your panties," Jack raises an eyebrow. "I know you had them on earlier when you walked in..."

"I wiggled out of them," Z wraps her arms around his neck.

"You're insatiable, you know?"

"No, just horny," Z admits.

"Same difference," Jack mutters against her lips as the two begin to tongue wrestle. In one motion, Jack impales her, earning a loud gasp from Z, following by her erratic mourning in his ears. The two trade gentle bites, demanding kisses and scratch marks from each other during their horizontal bout. In their love making warfare, Z is the losing party.

"Cumming! I'm cumming," Z squeals, her legs clamping around Jacks' waist, latching onto him as if a lifeline. During their lovemaking, her shirt got pushes up above her breasts, giving Jacks mouth all the access needed two her two brown buds.

Jack clenches onto the sheets opposite side of her hips. A has always been a tight fit, the tightest of any female he has ever had the pleasure to be inside. Her own orgasm caused her to become tighter around his cock, triggering his own orgasm. He floods her insides with his seed. If she were not already carrying his child, the chances of her becoming pregnant were indeed high.

"Shit. Damn girl...," Jack curses as he rides the rest of his orgasm out. Z continues to grind her hips, as she is still shaking from her own. Droplets of sweat run down his face, onto hers. The two begin to kiss again for several more minutes until nestling back into the sheets.

"If I wasn't tired before, now I sure am," Z yawns as she pushes her blouse back down over her breasts.

"Yeah, yeah," Jack chuckles as he wraps an arm around her and pulls her close. "Long week, huh? Guess you needed your pipes blown more than me."

"Hormones man," Z lays her head on his chest, closing her eyes.

"Bull. Ever since our first night together, you've been like this," Jack snickers as her runs a hand through her dark brown hair.

"What can I say Babe, you bring it out of me," Z yawns again, her eyelids heavy. "Love you so much."

"Right back at'ca love. I love you too," Jack kisses her forehead, pulling the sheet up to their waistlines with his other freehand. Within minutes, Z is asleep. His arm still around her waist, Jack gentle rubs her hip.

Looking down at her, his heart swells. Ever since he was a child, and lost his family, he did his best to close his heart out to the world, not letting anyone in. Eventually, Z forced her way into his life as teenagers, slowly melting the ice around his heart. She made him a better man. She is the reason why he started helping others.

Now, two long lost souls, had come together. Their shared passion for the other created the new life, growing within her womb. The holes that were in both of their hearts, now filled. Jack glances over at his desk, across the room. His eyes focus on the top drawer. Inside, there is a small velvet box, holding a gold band, purchased earlier in the week.

"Tomorrow," Jack whispers down to her sleeping form. "Tomorrow, I'm gonna ask you to marry me. Make our family official."

And in the following morning, he did. With tears in her eyes, she accepted his proposal, and the two spent the remainder of the morning making love before he had to go to his youth center. Hand in hand, they greeted the day with a new appreciation for what the future had in store for them.

Once more, a full circle.

**~FIN~**

* * *

**Hmm. Well. review time!**

**RaDiKaL**


End file.
